


Biokuma: Project Monochrome

by TeaDrinkingDragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Monsters, Multi, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaDrinkingDragon/pseuds/TeaDrinkingDragon
Summary: Do you like Danganronpa?How about Resident Evil?When Team Danganronpa begins to suffer after their recent customer boycott, they turn to their other avenues of revenue to make up the cost.The Cast of DRV3 will no longer be in a simulation. Now, they're going to experience Team Danganronpa's greed with their lives as payment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on AO3, I'm a little rusty as I've mainly just been doing short DR imagines on Tumblr, but I hope you enjoy!

Distressed squeaks permeated the otherwise thick air of the room as a re-purposed solar powered Monokuma raised and lowered it's paw, casting a wavering shadow on the carpet as a high backed office chair faced out towards the window, displaying the jeweled hues of a setting sun.  
A pair of red false nails tapped rhythmically in time as their owner paused for a moment to think as another figure waited patiently in silence.  
"The truth is Tsumugi, we just aren't getting enough views on the Salmon Run series, and no views means no money."  
The figure in waiting nodded in agreement, despite their companion not being able to see them.  
"So what do you suppose we do?"  
The tapping nails came to a sudden stop.  
Spinning slowly round in the chair, a young woman was revealed, her blue eyes glittering with a malicious smile on her face as she wrapped a finger casually around a strand of strawberry blonde hair.  
"I have an idea..."

Shuichi's POV

Shuichi groaned as he laid on his back. His bed felt rock hard, this must of been the worst night's sleep he had since he was thrown into Danganronpa. Being thrown into a unfamiliar place and being told to commit murder wasn't the greatest incentive to sleep. Fortunately, the worst was over.  
Now though, they were being made to take part in this new ridiculous thing called Salmon Run. According to Monokuma, it was to make the participants of Danganronpa regain their ability to fit back into regular society by making them improve their bonds with each other. But, it wasn't working.  
Even though people were trying to appear friendly to each other, tensions still remained, mainly between some of the murders and their victims. As well as this, Monokuma decided to give them a "Gift" now that the main series was over. That gift was their original memories.  
Remembering how he had salivated at the idea of being on the show made Shuichi feel physically sick, and he wasn't the only one. However, that wasn't the only problem. People's personalities were beginning to shift, as the game personality that had been forced on them began to messily merge with their original one from their past. It made even those who were originally familiar with each other such as Tenko and Himiko feel like strangers, and the abrupt changes also caused people to feel alienated with themselves too. To find out that you're actually two years older than you thought? It's weird. After being trapped in a high school, Shuichi would never have thought he was twenty.  
Shuichi himself wasn't too bothered at first, hoping to just isolate himself in his room and to sleep away the days until everyone was let go, but the longer he waited, the harder the knowledge that it probably wouldn't be that easy gnawed into him. Eventually, he begrudgingly started integrating back into the group, his hat back firmly on his head as he preferred not to meet anyone's eyes and to keep to himself.  
Shuichi reluctantly opened his eyes, his brain buzzing with all these thoughts and preventing him from back to sleep. For a moment, he stared blankly at the ceiling. This wasn't his ceiling.  
Groggily, he rubbed his eyes, assuming he was still partially dreaming. Opening them again, the ceiling hadn't changed.  
Warily, he pushed himself up and looked around. Much to his surprise, he wasn't alone, causing him to flinch in surprise as his eyes darted between the bodies littered on the floor around him.  
His hands were cold as they touched the plain concrete floor, the matching bare walls just as bland boxing them in the unfurnished room, the only interesting feature being what looked like a computer operated metal door, "LOCKED" glowing letters ominously displayed on the digital panel by the metal handle. Only the letters and one weak circular light dimly illuminated the room. A sweet, chemical like smell faintly wafted through the room, Shuichi's imported detective knowledge informing him it was most likely a small amount of residual chloroform.  
"H-Hey!? What the hell!?"  
Shuichi shifted his gaze at the sound of someone else waking up, his eyes resting on Kaito. Their friendship had been strained since their memories had been returned, Kaito becoming more of a bully than a leader. That said, the more the others pointed it out, the more he tried to reform his own behavior, but now and then he still slipped up. Shuichi on the other hand had become much more withdrawn, and had picked up some masochistic tendencies, perhaps some sadistic ones too. Deep down, although he was the one that chose to isolate himself, he felt a little spiteful towards the others. Though he didn't admit it, now and then when he witnessed someone have an accident, a small part of him thought "Good". Now wasn't the time though, they were all stuck in this mess.  
"What's going on Shuichi!?" panicking, Kaito stood up, pressing his back to the wall as he looked around frantically for an exit. On spotting the door, he rushed over, trying to force the handle.  
"Dammit! Why won't this thing open!?"  
"Probably because it says that it's locked." Shuichi answered blankly. You don't need to be a detective to work that one out.  
Hearing the commotion, the others began to gradually wake up, each look as anxious as the next as they muttered nervously amongst each other.  
"Are they going to make us kill each other again!?"  
"Kiibo can't you just blast the door open or something!?"  
"I'm afraid I currently don't have a weapon module attached..."  
"I say that we get rid of Korekiyo first!"  
" Himiko, that's uncalled for...!"  
Shuichi watched the unfolding chaos, the noise causing a headache to start brewing. As far as he was concerned, there was no point panicking. There was no way out other than the currently locked door which no one here was capable of opening at the minute. No information had been given to them yet, but a small speaker built into the door that he had spied earlier led him to believe that they'd be told something soon. Not that it mattered, he had considered death as a more viable option than escaping at times anyway. After all, it's not like he actually had a life to go back to anymore. Everything he did have was forfeit the moment he joined Danganronpa.  
For now, all they could do was wait for the crackle of the speaker.


	2. Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast are met by an unfamiliar face and told why they're here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 2! I haven't been able to write much due to other commitments, but I can see myself getting really invested in this story! Not going to lie, I've been getting ideas in my dreams~ Anyway, I hope you like it, please enjoy!

Kiibo’s POV  
Kiibo’s robotic face pulled off the best it could of a grimace as he tried to process his thoughts. Out of all the Danganronpa V3 contestants, he was then only one left relatively unchanged during Salmon Run. Being a robot whose sole purpose was to be the Audience’s eyes and ears meant that he had been created just for the show, and while everyone else had memories to receive, he didn’t.  
It was both a small comfort to him, knowing that at least he wouldn’t have any bad memories to weigh him down, and a little disappointing as he didn’t have any good ones to remember either. Looking at how some of his classmates changed from regaining their memories though, he supposed he was fortunate to be able to stay the same.  
He couldn’t remember being brought to this empty room, the last memory he had stored in his data bank was of him sitting down in his room to swap over and recharge his batteries for the night. Then everything went black.  
After analysing his memories thoroughly and finding no evidence of tampering, he came to believe that someone must have snuck up on him and pressed the power button on the back of his neck, temporarily deactivating him. He was sure that the only reason he had awoken was due to someone turning him on again.  
“Hey guys…? I… I think the door’s unlocking…!”  
Suddenly, the room that had previously dissented into chaos fell silent.  
The large rectangular panel, originally just a black slab of CLEDs with the word “LOCKED” on it came to life.  
Booting up what Kiibo thought looked like a remote video call, a fellow bot which Kiibo had come to despise came into view.  
“Pupupupu…. Supriiiiiiiiissseeeeee!”  
“Ugh, it’s him…” Kiibo couldn’t help but mutter as his lens eyes twisted round, adjusting to the brightness of the screen as his audio receivers tried to ignore the few gasps and mutters that escaped the others.  
“What, you guys thought it was gonna be that easy, huh? Reality shows are boring. Sooooo, I thought I’d introduce you to my brother! Say hello to Biokuma!” Monokuma’s hands swung to the left, presenting what could be only described as some sort of monstrosity.  
It’s left hand side was bright orange, with the signature Monokuma red eye and grin, but it’s left…  
“What… What is that thing!?” Tenko wailed, taking a step back.  
“Oh? OHHHH, you mean his body, right? Don’t worry about it. Biokuma here has always been interested in living things, so much that he turned himself into a cyborg!” Monokuma waved off the girls question cheerfully, prodding Biokuma’s fleshy side in the middle of a bald patch.  
It could have been worse. Visually, that is. It wasn’t exactly pretty- Biokuma literally looked like roadkill fused to the side of a car. It did have some patches of white fur, but it’s skin was covered in scars and lesions, spatters of dry blood clumping where it had come into contact with the fur. The part where flesh met metal was stapled together, and it’s face looked like a bad taxidermy with one bloodshot eye occasionally twitching as it stared at the crowd through the screen. Bloody, overgrown claws erupting from an enlarged paw limply scraped at the floor as Biokuma used his robotic hand to adjust it’s lab coat. In the center of it’s stomach, there was a black biohazard sign. Painted on the left side, tattooed on it’s right. Even just by looking at it through the screen, Kiibo could tell from it’s yellowing skin that it probably smelled of gangrene.  
“It’s nice to meet you all. I, am Biokuma.”  
Contrary to it’s feral appearance, the new Kuma spoke very clearly, it was unexpected considering the way fangs that looked too big for it’s jaw jutted out of the right side of it’s mouth. Perhaps it spoke from an internal microphone like himself, Kiibo wondered.  
“From here on out, you shall all be my new test subjects. I do look forward to playing with you.”  
“Test subjects!?” Kiibo stared desperately at the screen, hoping he’d misheard the bear but the creature didn’t repeat itself. He couldn’t imagine what kind of tests it would be conducting, but he certainly knew that he didn’t want to end up like Biokuma.  
“Ah, that’s right. I haven’t told you about the experiment. I’ve been told by my dear brother that you’re all aware of Team Danganronpa, yes?” Biokuma paused, before continuing “Well, Team Danganronpa, as well as providing entertainment to the masses, also specialises in various areas of medical and psychological research. We have all sorts of data, such as the limits of the human body, the effects of various stresses on mental health, that sort of thing. Just by participating in Danganronpa, you give us all sorts of information that we can use for our research. However, this experiment is a first!”  
If Kiibo had a tongue, he would of bitten it, his frustration growing. It was bad enough that they used us for a game, but now this too? He could see how it would be logical to “get two birds with one stone” as people say from their point of view, but that didn’t mean it was any better.  
“This place used to be one of our most successful labs. So successful that we were commissioned to make a certain something for a powerful organisation. That certain something was a virus! It worked, to a degree, at first. But as we tried to improve it, it mutated and due to human error, we ended up having an outbreak.”  
“An outbreak? B-but that means-!” Mui tried to speak up, but was quickly shutdown.  
“QUIET!! Don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt people?” Monokuma scolded, shaking his head.  
Kiibo frowned. That statement itself was contradictory…  
“Ahem, as I was saying…” Biokuma began to continue.  
“The virus broke out and we had an epidemic on our hands. We were forced to shut the lab. There are… A few survivors. Mostly infected. But there are a handful of people holed up somewhere in here that might help you out if they survive much longer. Mainly though, you’ll be on your own. The experiment is both to gather information, and a game. As you well know, you were under full observation to the public at all times during the Killing Game. Here, it will very much be the same, during the Survival Game.”  
“Survival Game!?” Kaito scoffed. “Isn’t that just a different way of saying Killing Game!?”  
Biokuma shook his head.  
“Killing is optional. Surviving is compulsory if you want to leave. Besides, do you remember what I just told you? You won’t be alone in here. If anything, working together, provided none of you get infected, would most likely be beneficial. But, there is always the odd anomaly.”  
Working together… Was it the truth? Or was it just to get our hopes up? Kiibo decided to try and stay positive, thinking that the least they could do is try, despite the unease gradually creeping over him.  
“By the way… Your aim here is to escape. There is a way to access an escape route, but you’ve got to find it first. As for the virus, it’s transmitted via bodily fluids and water. Getting a little blood or water on undamaged skin should be fine, but if you have a cut, or if it enters the body through orifices or physical contact, it is highly infectious. Your only hope is to find vaccines, and to inject them before or very shortly after being infected. Normally, a vaccine would require you to only take it in advance, but these vaccines that we’ve developed are special, providing you take it in 2 hours or less after being infected, you should be fine. Any later and you can consider euthanasia as an option.”  
“Euthanasia? We’re not animals!” Kiibo protested, glaring at the cyborg on the screen.  
“Well, speak for yourself.” Biokuma shrugged, before pulling a remote control from his pocket with his robotic arm.  
“Anyway, you’re free to go. Have fun and be careful out there! Remember, we’re all watching in anticipation…”  
A large *CLUNK!* shook the room as the CLED screen switched from the video, being replaced by green letters spelling “UNLOCKED” across it.  
At a hesitant push from Gonta, it slowly groaned open.


	3. Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venturing out the room, the group try to contemplate their next move, but it's not that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic. I think my greatest struggle is trying to decide on whose POV to use each time. Also, some OCs have joined us! Will they prove to be friend or foe? I mean, it's most likely to be friend, but you know...  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

????

“REMOTE ACCESS GRANTED.”  
“Again!?”  
A tall lean figure, clad in a clean white lab coat slammed his hands either side of the keyboard, eyes glaring at the multiple monitors directly in front of him, dwarfed by a single large screen behind them. His two female companions looked just as on edge as the man started trying to tap furiously at the keys to try and regain controls.  
“Quick, check the security cameras!” The pale skinned raven haired girl to his right urged, looking frustrated at her own lack of ability to do anything.  
“It’s no good, they’re down just like last time. The autoturrets we set up earlier are probably down too. Damn it all!” the man growled, raking a rough hand through his otherwise tidy, short blond hair.  
“But Leo is still out there!” the scalding blue eyes of the brunette on the man’s left began to widen with anxiety as hopelessness began to set in upon them.  
“Chiaki, run a diagnostics check and see if you can do anything about this mess- Ladies, hold down the fort. I’ll see what I can do.  
“But Charles, what if you-“ the brunette continued to cry out, only to be silenced by a firm hand on her shoulder from the blond man.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” He gave a quick grin, fanged teeth glinting in the artificial light of the monitors.  
“Hmm… I don’t think this is a good idea… Just, take this ok? This way if the system comes back online we’ll be able to contact you.” The raven haired girl turned back around to face Charles with a apprehensive expression after briefly disappearing to a nearby cabinet to scrabble about in a draw, a headset in her hands.  
“Thanks buddy. I’ll make this quick.”  
With a quick reassuring smile, the man turned his back on his companions, turning to face a reinforced mechanised door.  
“Chiaki, open the door! I’m heading out!”  
“Door unlocked. We pray for your safe return.”  
“Well, time to go. See you soon girls!”  
“Come back safe!”  
“Come back for help if you need to!”

Kaede’s POV

The group stared at the open door in silence, one of the lights nearby outside must haven been in need of repair as the already poor level of illumination flickered capriciously.  
After a moment of everyone just glancing at each other uneasily, Kaito took a step towards the door. After a brief second of hesitation, the Ultimate Astronaut peeked his head around the door. With a deep Exhale, he took a step outside, turning to face the others.  
“Hey guys, looks like it’s all clear.”  
There was a few sighs of relief, but Kaede was still unsure. After regaining her memories, she remembered her total lack of belief in the human race. When this clashed with the newer, much more cheerful and trusting personality that Team Danganronpa bestowed to her, it caused her to feel an overwhelming sense of self doubt and harbour suspicion towards the others, a small part of her mind telling her “I told you so” whenever anyone slipped up and did something that could be considered remotely deviant.  
It was only after she watched both Maki and Gonta also step outside to investigate that she began to shuffle along with the others.  
“Looks like we were stuck in a store room…” Ryoma motioned to the sign on the wall besides the door as the other scanned up and down the corridor. On the left was a dead end, but the right seemed to fork off somewhere. The most distinguishing features of the place was the large gashes in the walls, and a lone shoe casually lying at the crossroads.  
“Not lone, huh…” Kaede squinted at the large rips in the outer finish of the wall. Most of the marks consisted of three or four vertical lines, it didn’t look like they were caused by a weapon.  
“Guys, Gonta thinks they look like claw marks… Maybe a bears? But they’re pretty big…” Gonta’s brows furrowed nervously as he gently traced his fingers over the wall to try and access the damage.  
“Well yeah, bears are pretty big y’know…” Tenko eyed up the marks. “But still, I don’t think it is a bears…”  
Gonta nodded as he continued to try and work out the culprit.  
“Bear paws are wider… It sort of looks like something a human hand could have made…”  
“There’s no way a human made this, it’s way too big! Besides, who has nails that long anyway?” Kaito scoffed at the idea, waving it off.  
“W-well, that guy, Biokuma, he said we weren’t alone in here… What if there’s more weird bear cyborgs in here?” Miu suggested as she stuck close to Kiibo nervously, hovering behind him slightly in the hope that anything did happen, he’d protect her as thanks for all the maintenance she’d done on him back in the killing game. After hearing from the others how he self destructed to free Shuichi, Himiko and Maki from the Academy, she was relying on that being a possibility.  
“We don’t know if that’s the case, but even if it was, do you think we should stand around here like sitting ducks? It’d probably be wise for us to move away from here.” Rantaro suggested, crossing his arms and on full alert.  
“Usually the starting area of a game is the safest place…” Himiko mumbled, the claw marks deterring her from wanting to move away from the empty room.  
“That’s only really true in video games you know… And even then, this place could still turn out to be Dark Souls.” Ryoma shook his head as he began to turn towards the crossroads.  
“Oh Atua, if only it was the Sims…” Angie sighed, looking depressed.  
Kaede agreed it was a bad situation, but if one person were to play God surely they might as well just be a mastermind.  
“Ryoma, it’s probably a bad idea for people to go off on their own.” Kirumi frowned, following her shorter former classmate.  
“Yeah, like you should know.”  
Kirumi stopped in her tracks for a second as she acknowledged Ryoma’s snide comment, before gulping her pride and choosing not to comment and fuel the situation, simply tailing him instead.  
“It’s dangerous here, we should stick together, but off you go I guess…” Kokichi muttered to himself under his breath, looking irritated but following them regardless.  
“Wouldn’t it be better to stay in that room where we know is safe while we make a plan?” Kiibo suggested, hoping to try and keep the group from venturing too far into the unknown.  
“For a plan you need information about your situation. We can’t plan if we don’t know anything just yet.” Maki turned down his idea as slowly the group started to trudge along.  
By the looks of things, there wasn’t really anything that could be done for now apart from to keep moving forward.  
Ryoma paused to look at the lone shoe as the others eyed up the two potential paths that they could take.  
“Hey… I recognise these shoes.”  
The group turned to the Ultimate Tennis Pro in surprise.  
“Really? Where from?” Shuchi asked, coming closer to try and look himself.  
“They’re prison issue. For where I used to be an inmate… But why would they be here…?” Ryoma frowned, bringing one hand to his mouth as he tried to think.  
“Wait, you were an inmate for real!?” Kaito stared at Ryoma in disbelief.  
“Yeah, it was such a big influence on my life that Team Danganrona had a hard time removing it from my memories, so the decided to incorporate it into their story instead.” Ryoma didn’t seem perturbed by Kaito’s outburst, still staring at the dirty off white sneaker. After a moment’s contemplation, he reached to pull back the inner sole, and on returning his hand, whipped a crudely made shiv out of the shoe.  
“Whoa!” Shuichi gasped a little, flinching back as Kaito’s jaw dropped.  
“Hey man, how’d you know that’d be there!?”  
“An old trick I guess.” Ryoma shrugged. It was only an old toothbrush with a razor blade implanted in the bristle free end of the handle, but it was better than nothing.  
The group’s thoughts of both horror and being awe-struck quickly dissipated as a earth shattering roar caused the foundations to shake, a loose panel falling from the ceiling and only just missing Rantaro’s head. Paranoid of falling objects since his murder, he managed to just dodge it but it was a close call.  
“Wh-what the hell…” Kaito’s eyes widened as he glanced around at pieces of plaster crumbling off of the walls.  
What sounded like a battering ram colliding with the wall coupled by blood curdling screams and snarls echoed through the group’s ears as they looked around in panic.  
Suddenly, a figure appeared sprinting around a corner from the bottom of the right hand path, unconcerned about jostling the unconscious bloody figure that he was hauling over his shoulder.  
The unfamiliar man only saw the group for a brief second before being slammed into the wall by a grossly malformed figure, screaming in agony as his bones audibly crunched and splinted through his skin. The creature on top of him was armed with a perverse serpentine tongue, and large serrated claws with yellow skin and no perceivable eyes and a bulging cranium.  
The group didn’t stick around to get to know the creature any better as they descended into panic, fleeing in the opposite direction as fast as their legs could carry them.  
The gurgle as the man struggled to breathe from a stream of his own blood flooding down his throat reverberated through Kaede’s mind repeatedly as her legs screamed in defiance. She wasn’t unfit, but for the past few months she’d been living the mainly stationary life of an obsessive pianist. Rather than go to the gym, she’d pour her extra time into practicing new recitals.  
During the killing game and being executed, she had been frightened of death. After being brought back into a real life version of the academy rather than a simulation, she still had that fear to an extent but with being told she’d just be on a reality tv show now the phobia had eased off a bit. When she regained her memories, she was certain she’d care even less. However now, in the face of seeing a man so brutally slaughtered by a terrifying monster of which she’d never have been able to imagine before, the fear of death was well and truly reinstalled in her veins.  
The group had come to several split corridors, however she didn’t care to check if everyone had come the same way, only to keep running and to get as far away from that creature as possible. Only after she blindly followed some of the others into a room, she nearly collapsed as she tried to steady herself with her hands on her knees, gasping for air.  
*Click.*  
Looking up between each painful breath, Kaede was met with an eye level view of a pistol snout.  
“Well, well… What have we got here?”


End file.
